Wonderful Error
Wonderful Error is the two-hundred-twenty-seventh episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki and Yasutora Sado become classmates with Mizuiro Kojima and Keigo Asano. Rukia Kuchiki is assigned to Karakura Town and Renji Abarai is promoted. Summary At the start of the school year, Mizuiro hangs up on a phone conversation. A woman asks if he was talking to his mother, prompting Mizuiro to state that he does not have a mother. Meanwhile, at the Kurosaki Clinic, Ichigo departs for school, leaving Yuzu Kurosaki annoyed that he did not eat breakfast. In Soul Society, Lieutenant Momo Hinamori presents a report to Captain Sōsuke Aizen, who praises her work. Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya searches for Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, finding her drunk in his office. Hitsugaya states that she has a lieutenants' meeting today and demands that she submit her report, but she falls asleep. Hinamori arrives at the meeting. She apologizes for being late and takes her seat while the others discuss Matsumoto's absence. Mizuiro is dropped off at Karakura High School to start his first year there. He thinks to himself that he should act as if he is happy to be a new student there. While Sado is confronted by Reiichi Ōshima and Sorimachi, a very animated Keigo tells Mizuiro that Ichigo and Sado are now in their school and reminds him of their reputation. Mizuiro notices a list of who is in what class and they realize that Sado and Ichigo are in the same class as them. Orihime Inoue arrives in her class, where she blocks an attack from Tatsuki Arisawa, earning her praise from Tatsuki. Chizuru Honshō grabs Orihime, prompting Tatsuki to kick her away and starting a fight between the pair. Ichigo talks with a Plus, who is upset about the way the sky looks. Karin Kurosaki tells Yuzu that the sky looks heavy. In Seireitei, Rukia is assigned to take over the protection of the area around Karakura Town. Renji Abarai's appointed as lieutenant of the 6th Division is reported to the lieutenants' meeting. Co-3rd Seat Kiyone Kotetsu informs Rukia of her assignment. As Kiyone and Co-3rd Seat Sentarō Kotsubaki bicker, Captain Jūshirō Ukitake explains the details of her mission. When Rukia expresses her reluctance to inform Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of her mission, Ukitake offers to tell him for her. Meanwhile, Renji is informed by Hinamori of his promotion. 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame tells him that he is now a step closer to Byakuya and should be able to stand on par with Rukia, so he should be able to talk to her now. Lieutenant Izuru Kira urges him to hurry as Rukia is departing to the Human World that afternoon. Renji instead decides to shock her with his promotion when she returns. As Keigo wallows over the situation, Ichigo and Sado appear, fighting with other students. The pair are surrounded and Reiichi asks Keigo if he knows Ichigo or Sado. Keigo denies this, but Mizuiro introduces himself to them. Ichigo introduces himself and Sado and asks about Keigo. Ichigo asks Mizuiro to think up a good excuse so he is not expelled for saving Keigo, who is being restrained by Reiichi. Later, Keigo and Mizuiro cycle, with Mizuiro thinking about the connections between everyone in the world. Keigo ask him if he is going to call Nanako, but he states that he does not want to, which pleases Keigo. Shinigami Zanpakutō Introductions Lieutenant Izuru Kira introduces Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto's Zanpakutō, Haineko. Rangiku wonders where Haineko picked up her rotten nature, Kira thinks he has a pretty good idea. Characters in order of appearance Fights None. Powers and Techniques used None. Navigation Category:Episodes